


Gazing

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [34]
Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Bill and Fangbone are very different people, Bill knows a lot more about stars, Fangbone likes his bill, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Look intently, especially in admiration, surprise, or thought.





	Gazing

Fangbone wasn’t sure if he enjoyed “star-gazing” as Bill did.

Where Fangbone saw stories of past warriors, Bill saw “Balls of Gas” and “Distant Suns.” Bill talked about the stars with words that had meanings that had lost Fangbone long ago, but he didn’t mind.

Gazing upon his shield brother, Fangbone suddenly doesn’t care if what they think and know about the stars is different. There are a lot of things about their worlds that are different. 

Fangbone is glad to have found such a great friend in Bill, even if he thinks such small suns could support other planets.


End file.
